En Route to the Vending Machine
by allee-she-sha
Summary: En Route to the Vending Machine that I'm Pretty Sure Doesn't Even Exist. Yep. That's all.


**Hey… listen, guys. Today's been kind of sucky. Maybe you all can make me feel better by reviewing this? Nothing brightens my day like a comment. You all are great, enjoy this little oneshot!**

**Disclaimer.**

Noodle concentrated on the sound of her guitar as she tuned her A string. Something wasn't sounding quite right and it was bothering her to no end. She turned the peg to the right and strummed the string with her thumb. The twang hit her ear with a nauseating force. The guitarist slipped her tongue between her teeth and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of the string and nothing else.

This was the Gorillaz World Tour. They were making stops in nearly every major city to promote Plastic Beach. True, she hadn't really been involved in the making of the bestseller, but she felt fortunate to be included on the tour. She even got to sing Little Dragon's parts because the singer was on a tour of her own. So far they had seen Paris, Munich, Zurich, and here they were in beautiful Barcelona. Noodle loved Spain and the brilliant sunshine that touched every surface. She had begged and pleaded to go sightseeing that morning, she wanted to see the famous mosaics and artwork that made Barcelona so famous. No one would take her. Murdoc was busy running up the hotel bill with almost hourly calls for alcohol, Russel was trying to locate a piece of his equipment that had mysteriously disappeared, and 2D was no where to be found. Noodle snorted, she had a vague idea of where the singer could be. If he was staying true to form, he was probably cozied up with a Spamish version of the usual tramps that flocked whenever he stepped off a plane. Their first rehearsal of the day hadn't gone smoothly and Noodle hoped this second one went a bit smoother. They were testing the lights and entrances now, complete with the fog that would accompany their big entrance. Noodle heard the stage crew call over the loud speakers that the band should get ready for their entrance. She looked up at where the speakers sounded from and swore. Her string still wasn't cooperating. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. She heard footsteps running past the little alcove she was tucked away in and started panicking. Finally, she got the string to play just right. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran out to join her bandmates on the stage.

The large lights flooded her vision and made her partially blind before her vision adjusted. Russel stood next to his set, shouting at the managers to "Fuckin' find my bass drum, man!" Murdoc stood chatting up one of the younger assistants, blonde of course, he looked like he was creeping her out. Noodle searched the stage for her favorite person. 2D stood near the edge of the stage, tapping his leg and singing quietly to himself. She quietly sidled up with her guitar strapped to her body and waited.

"Summer don't know me no more… eager man-"

"2D-kun!" The singer flinched and turned. A smile lit up his face like the stage lights above.

"'Ey love! Where yew been? I 'aven't seen yew in awhile."

"I've been looking around. I was trying to find a vending machine before I remembered my A string was acting up."

"They 'ave a vending machine 'ere?"

"The stage manager said so."

"Wull let's find it, then. I'm starved!" Noodle giggled as the lanky singer tugged on her arm away from the stage.

"2D, we have practice. We can't leave." 2D stopped and looked back. He looked downtrodden for a few seconds before he looked up again.

"I am 2D of the Gorillaz! I can do… wotever I wont!" He threw his hands up in the air, punctuating his statement. Noodle knew it was a bad idea to ditch practice, Murdoc would have their heads, yet Noodle found herself agreeing with the singer. She knew very well that she would gladly follow 2D anywhere if it meant getting to spend some time with him.

"Besides," he continued, "Now I can get away from that bloody manager wiv the ponytail. She's freakin' me out." 2D jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to point at one of the on-set managers who was currently consulting a clipboard as she yelled. Noodle stood on her tiptoes to get a better look. The blonde woman was wearing all black and indeed had a ponytail tied annoyingly high. Murdoc must have finished flirting with her. She looked just like any of the other managers.

"She doesn't look so bad. What's wrong with her?" As if to answer Noodle's question, the stage manager looked up and saw 2D. She hurried over with a huge grin on her face. She stepped between Noodle and 2D and placed her hand on the latter's arm.

"We're almost ready for you, Mr. Pot." 2D's grimace was apparent to Noodle, but not to the woman.

"Please… please, call me 2D." The woman giggled annoyingly and stroked his arm. Noodle smirked and tried not to feel too bad that she had been miffed by the woman.

"You are so funny! It's been a long time since we've had some comedians on the set." She stared at him, trying to create a moment between them, but it mostly just made the singer feel trapped. Noodle rolled her eyes, having had enough of this, and grabbed 2D's arm. She heard the singer yelp but he went without protest. Noodle dragged 2D behind her as she ducked underneath an amp being carried by two burly workers and sidestepped a pile of twisted cords.

When they had lost the manager, Noodle and 2D found themselves in a main hallway. The hallway was unoccupied and dead silent. Noodle looked down and realized she was still holding 2D's hand. She blushed and dropped his hand. He looked at her and grinned crookedly.

"Where d'yew suppose 'is vending machine is, love?"

"Dunno. But it has to be close, don't you think? They would put it where the stage crew could get to it easily." 2D nodded and they set off down the hallway, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of a break room.

The two searched every inch of the event center and could not find any vending machines. They got lost in the twisting hallways, ended up on the roof no less than three times for no apparent reason, and, strangely enough, found an ancient custodian who told the pair a sad story about two wandering souls, desperate for a bit of kindness, pursued by an evil witch. 2D leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Noodle sat beside him.

"I'm startin' teh fink there aren' any vending machines 'round 'ere, love." Noodle nodded.

"Me too." Neither had any idea what time it was as they had both left their phones in the green room. Noodle figured they were very late to rehearsal, Murdoc would be furious. For some reason though, she didn't care. She was glad to have a bit of time with her favorite person after having spent so much time away from him in Hell. A voice over the loud speakers crackled, startling the two bandmates.

"Would Stuart Pot and… er… Noodle return to the stage? Stuart Pot and-" A new voice interrupted the first and sounded very angry, "Move aside- MOVE YOU TOSSER! Yes- uh, this is Murdoc Niccals… DULLARD IF YOU DON'T GET YEH'R ARSE TEH THE STAGE, IM GONNA RIP YEH'RE BLEEDIN' EGGS OFF AND MAKE YEH FEED EM TO THE WHALE! YEH UNDERSTAND ME? YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OF ME TONIGHT! And bring Noodle with yeh, too." The speaker crackled like someone throwing a microphone down. 2D and Noodle looked at each other uneasily. Noodle stood, pulling 2D with her.

"C'mon, we don't want your 'eggs' fed to the whale." She giggled slightly, making the singer blush.

"Yeah, I s'pose so. I just 'ate when Murdoc yells at me like 'at. Makes me feel like a child." 2D stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked arm in arm with Noodle down the hallway.

Up ahead, they heard the click-clack of high heels hitting concrete. They turned a corner and saw the blonde manager flipping through her papers, not paying attention. 2D froze.

"Oh shit…" The woman looked up and noticed the two musicians standing down the hallway. Her face lit up and she started running towards them.

"Wait! I'm supposed to take you to the stage!" Noodle felt 2D grab her arm and drag her in the opposite direction. Noodle easily kept up with the lanky singer, her speed keeping her even with 2D's long strides. They raced past many hallways and exits. They ran straight into a burly security guard in a tight black t-shirt. He stuttered in Spanish for a moment before switching to a language they could understand.

"You kids are not supposed to be up here!" The two turned tail and headed the other direction, laughing the whole way. "Wait- HEY! Dios… niños!" The guard came barreling after them stumbling over the skinny blonde manager as she came sliding around the corner. 2D held Noodle's arm as they darted under her flailing arm and nearly hit the wall. Noodle laughed freely as she hurtled around the place holding 2D's arm for support. She felt wonderfully mischievous as she ran away from the people who were trying to drag her someplace she did not want to be. 2D looked back at her and noticed her happy grin. He smiled at her in return and felt his cheeks warm.

The blonde woman and angry guard must have called in back up, because when the two turned yet another corner, a whole team of stage crew members were waiting to capture them. 2D stopped very suddenly, making Noodle crash into him. One of the more serious looking men reached for 2D's arm, causing Noodle to drag him away and flip the man off over her shoulder. 2D's laughter could be heard bouncing off the wall.

Noodle and 2D were having the time of their lives. Something felt very right to Noodle about having 2D's warm hand enclosing hers. They stopped to catch their breath for a moment near a drinking fountain.

"Fink… fink we lost 'em, love." The singer grinned at Noodle.

"Wait- what's that sound…?" Sure enough, yelling could be heard. Their pursuers were very angry now. 2D hopped up.

"Go go go!" They hung a left, a right, and another left, not really caring where they went. They came to a dead end in the maze of hallways. Noodle whirled around.

"What do you propose we do now?" 2D whipped his head around, looking for a way out. He spotted a door and grinned, yanking the door open and pulling Noodle inside.

It was very dark in the tiny room. 2D hadn't realized he had effectively trapped them in a supply closet. He stood uncomfortably close to a selection of mops and various cleaning supplies.

"Oh, yes. Brilliant 2D. This is exactly the sort of plan I had in mind." Noodle's voice came dryly. He couldn't see her but he figured she must have her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. He shrugged.

"Better than lettin' 'em take us. Tha's jist losin'. 'Sides, this ain' s'bad. It's kinda co-" Noodle's hand clapped over his mouth and pulled his head down. Voices were heard outside, though muffled.

"-thought they went down this way! Where else could they have gone?" The voices passed quickly. 2D felt Noodle relax. She released him and turned the door handle. It didn't budge.

"2D… the door."

"Wos wrong, love?"

"…It won't open."

"Dun' be silly. Step aside an' let a man try." 2D cracked his knuckles and manfully stepped up to the door, backing Noodle into a corner of the closet. 2D grabbed the knob in both hands and gave a mighty twist.

Nothing.

He put his tongue between his teeth in concentration and tried again. He jerked the door violently again with no results. Noodle stood behind and giggled delicately into her hand. He sighed and turned around to where he guessed Noodle was.

"Guess we're in 'ere fer awhile, then, love."

"… Murdoc'll be furious." Noodle felt 2D shrug in the dark.

"Let 'im. 'E can't get to us 'ere." 2D sat down against the door and felt Noodle slide down as well, adjusting herself when she came into contact with the mop.

The two sat in silence for a log while until 2D spoke.

"Noodle… I'm still 'ungry." Noodle chuckled and reached for his hand.

"Sorry, Toochi. Sorry I got you locked in a broom closet."

"S'not yeh're fault, darlin'. I'm the one tha' pushed us in 'ere."

"D'you think they'll come look for us?"

"They 'afta. I'm singin' in the damn show."

"But will the think to look here?" Noodle felt something brush against her face. She swatted at it and discovered a cord. She pulled it experimentally and prayed nothing fell on her. To her surprise, a lightbulb flickered on, casting the small room in a faltering light that swung back and forth. 2D looked up in wonder.

"'Ey, I can see! Anyway, I dunno, love. S'ard tellin'. We might be locked in 'ere fer DAYS." His lips twisted up in a smirk. "We'll 'afta collect water and food and find a way to protect ourselves from the nasty winds of the wild." Noodle grinned.

"Indoors?" 2D waved his hand airily.

"S'the worst kind, darlin'! And bears and giant… crawdads!" Noodle giggled at the ridiculousness of it all.

"And how long will we be waiting to be rescued?" 2D rubbed his chin in thought.

"S'ard sayin'. We could be 'ere fer a long time. We'll probably 'afta make sure we keep warm when winter hits. Can't 'ave yew freezin' and all." 2D winked at Noodle. 2D watched as she looked down and smiled, her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks in the dim light. He had never told anyone, but he had long ago fallen hard for his best friend. He looked down at his hands, folded neatly on his lap.

"I think I feel a chill now, Mr. Tusspot." He looked up and saw her smirking at him.

"Well, slide on over here." 2D put out his arm for her, which Noodle nestled into. She didn't know why she did, she just liked being close to him. Suddenly, she didn't much care that they were trapped in a closet. They would _eventually_ be let out, why shouldn't she enjoy the private time she had with the singer?

"Wish I had something to read."

"Me too. Wish I 'ad me keyboard. I wos workin' on a great song yesterday."

"How does it go?"

"It goes kinda like, 'Revolving doors… what 'ave I done?' I only 'ad a bit done."

"I like it."

"Yeh do?"

"Yeah, it feels like a great rhythm." 2D sat back and smiled, pleased she liked it already. He quite enjoyed the feeling of her resting next to him, he liked the natural way it felt. Suddenly, he felt small hands digging in his pockets.

"Wahh!… Noodle… wot are yeh doin'?"

"I told you I was cold. My hands are freezing! See?" She removed one of her hands from his pocket and pressed it to his face. He shivered, her hands really were cold. She didn't remove them, she simply stared up at him with her hands on his face. He turned his head to the side and lightly blew on her fingers. Her mouth turned into a lopsided grin and he could see her blush even in the dim light. Her grin faded away and all that was left was the silence. He felt the powerful urge to kiss her. Part of his brain screamed that this was not the proper place to do so, but another part asked when he was going to have a better chance. He gave a mental "Fuck it" to both. 2D shifted so he was directly in front of her. Noodle's eyes widened as he leaned forward slowly. He brushed his nose against hers, making her mouth open and her sweet breath to rush out in a gasp. He smiled and reached up to cup her face. Her hands slid up his arm to grip his wrists. 2D feared she was going to pull away but she just let her hands rest there.

"2D… what are you doing?"

"… something I should 'ave done ages ago." He closed the gap between them and kissed her. To his delight, she kissed him back immediately. She even went as far as swiping her tongue across his lips. He beat her to it and gently pushed into her own mouth. He was dimly aware of her hands moving back up his arms and twining behind his neck. He closed his eyes and let himself fall…

To both of their surprise, the door suddenly sprang open, bathing the two in such a brilliant and shocking light, they had to blink groggily at the brightness for a few seconds. Murdoc stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips and glared down at them. His expression could have scared Satan straight back to Hell. Wordlessly, he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and walked away. 2D grimaced and stood, helping Noodle to her feet. They sheepishly shuffled out of the closet to the angry glares of the entire stage crew and the rest of the band. Noodle's cheeks burned. They were in so much trouble. She looked up at the blue-haired man she adored, watched as he took the verbal beating he was getting from the bassist without protest. He reached down and took her hand, squeezing gently. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced down at her, smirking when he saw her looking. She grinned hugely and looked down.

Noodle figured the trouble was worth it.

**Please, just give it a "hey, cool story bro" or "you spelled blue wrong, you imbecile" SOMETHING. Please and thank you!**


End file.
